


Blood Stained denim.

by jackreads429



Series: The last of us 2 but not the last of us 2 because its different. [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Ellie dies, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackreads429/pseuds/jackreads429
Summary: An AU where Jesse and Ellie waltz through those cursed double doors where Abby fatally shoots Jesse... But what happens if it was Ellie instead.
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: The last of us 2 but not the last of us 2 because its different. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Fin de una historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot AU, might continue into a full blown story but I'm shit at writing Jesse as a character so we'll see.

March 16th 2038 - 11:38 PM - The grand theatre, Seattle, Washington. The worlds quiet as the door hinges creak to its sudden and swift opening. Ellie to my left. My partner in crime. One swift and fast bullet penetrated the quiet air, it penetrated my friends throat aswell. There was no cover, at least there was none on Ellies side. I practically fell to my covered position. So did Ellie just limp, not in action. her head smacked the theatre floor with a sickening thud. Blood excreted at a disgusting pace out of her neck. She was still alive, unfortunately. "Oh shit.. Ellie!" I squealed hoping maybe my want and need for her good health would magically get her back up.

It didn't. She gurgled and spat at me, without malice, just blood. She was so scared her eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. Obnoxiously gasping for air out of the large hole the bullet had created in her throat. 1, 2, 3. 3 gasps till she gave in and accepted she was dying, and not getting back up.

Her feet moved rapidly from sudden jolts of pain and an attempt to move. Nothing worse then seeing those sneakers. They were iconic. Now they were attached to legs flailing in agony. Her eyes... Oh god her eyes, they were rabid, moving at a speed incomprehensible, trying to look for a solution that wasn't there. Her hands stained red with her own blood clinged to her gushing wound trying to stop the tsunami of death. Her shirts denim was ruined. soaked in from collar to the last button in thick drool coloured crimson

Her emerald eyes slowly slowed in speed, becoming bloodshot. She uttered slowed and pained... Horribly pained words. "Di-- I'm sorr-y Jes" And then she gasped again unable to breathe. Her hair every now and again dropped too low into the puddle of blood, creating a sickly sight, every sudden movement from her dying body would splash blood droplets onto the walls of this... "Establishment" A horrible high pitched moan of pain escaped her mouth.

I could tell what was happening and why she moaned instead of howled. Even this close to the end she was still stubborn. Too stubborn to show pain, weakness. So no howl, you could tell that moan wasn't supposed to escape.

Her feets frantic movement slowed, her hands eased, her eyes stopped dead centre on me. She let one last sentence and breath that will haunt me till the day I die.

"No I, I dont-- Not now... hel--p" One single tear escaped her left eye. Motionless. It felt as if dust had already settled on her.

The agonsising silence was broken by more torture. 3 shots escaped Abby's gun once more. Piercing her body. Bullets of hatred. Abby knew she was dead. It was just malice fuelling those pulls of the trigger.

"No Ellie.. No! fuck, Shit!" the words of Tommy Miller echoed through the large lobby. "Fucking bitch! Shit! I know I saw two come out freak or this ones dead too!" Abby commanded my removal from cover. I obliged. I didnt want more blood on my hands.


	2. Eruption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse reaches a tether he's known was there for years.
> 
> He got to the end of it that day.

March 16th 2038 - 11:40 PM - Grand theatre, Seattle, Washington.

I rose off my now blood soaked knees. Tears firing off my cheeks to the ground blending with the blood. Gun still in my right hand, I breathed, for the first time since that fatal bullet was fired. The breath was shaky. "You weren't there... I've not seen you before" Abby stated it plainly, no modicum of remorse as she referred to my absence to Joel's death. "I was get-ting there" I stated even plainer. The grey metallic shine of her sight glimmered at me as if taunting me. "Drop the gun!" Abby commanded. I refused, fierce texture engrained into my right palm as the grip held steadfast. "No!". "You fucking people! You think I like killing people?! I dont! Unlike you people". "The 3 extra bullets in my... My friends body beg to differ!" I stuttered.

"Drop the gun man... There's no point your outgunned!". She was right, but I didn't care. "Fu-fuck you!!". I jolted my gun upwards, muzzle pointing valiantly towards to the light held above Abby, and shot. The bullet whizzed, striking the bulb and casing with a fierce crack, The fluorescent bulb exploded with yellow tears. Falling into Lev and Abby scolding them slightly and distracting them. Abby responded with a deadly pull of the trigger. No pain met me. The gun humbly replied to her with a gut wrenching *Click* Signalling no ammunition.

She looked frightened. All of a sudden powerless. I ran extending my right arm firing my hail of tortured bullets at her, only one successful hit, on her left shin. She buckled over onto her ass. I continued running. I flipped the grip so I held the slide now. And just flung it into her jaw. once, twice, three times and four times, each hit met with a yelp and crack. "You dumb... fucking whore!" In my frenzy I left myself open. She pushed her left foot into my pelvis and pulled my shirt collar in opposite directions throwing me behind her. I quickly got up, but not quick enough. Her strong hands quickly pushed me into the glass pained doors smashing it. She began tilting me, diagonally downwards towards a sharp remaining spike of glass on the pane. Choking me simultaneously. I reacted rashly by removing one of my hands holding her back, and reaching behind me slicing my hand in the process, grabbed the spike and thrusted it into Abby's cold eyes.

I stabbed her socket more times in those moments then I could count. "DIE DIE DIE!!!" I didn't stop till a whistling arrow came my way turning my head in curiosity. It struck me in my right eye. It hurt like a bitch. One whole side of my face now black. I fell to the floor assuming this was my end. "Killed by... by a fucking kid" Lev came to finish the job. 

"You monster! Abby no! Your no different to the demons! none of you are!" He drew his bow, ready to kill me, the demon. But his attempt was halted by Tommy, now muffled cries of Lev as he tried to free himself of Tommy's grasp. It was useless Tommy was too strong. And a single crack of Levs neck breaking lead to his limp body to fall to the ground. It was over. But ellie. Oh god Dina.


End file.
